Beauty of the Phoenix
by originallust
Summary: [HIATUS] Kol Mikaelson is not just the cocky and unreasonable person that people make him out to be. He was once a kind hearted and respectful man but he keeps that side of himself locked away leaving the only key with a bright optimistic brunette. But his undying love for her showed to be his one and only weakness and now she is his phoenix. -KOL/OC, KLAROLINE & STEBEKAH later on!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Kol Mikaelson is not just the cocky and unreasonable person that people make him out to be. He was once a kind hearted and respectful man but he keeps that side of himself locked away leaving the only key with a bright optimistic brunette. But his undying love for her showed to be his one and only weakness and now she is his phoenix. Always burning so brightly but then always leaving him... over and over again.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Hi Everyone! To everyone who may have read Weakened I deleted the story because I came up with a better plot for it so I decided to start from scratch. So this story here is inspired by The Fallen series (if you haven't read them than you should!) So the only thing that is the same in my story from The Fallen series is the whole Luce reincarnation part of her curse except my O.C's curse will be different since it is a different story. _**

**_Please leave reviews, follow and favourite my story! It would mean a whole lot to me!_**

**_Enjoy my lovelies! _****_J_****_ x_**

* * *

**Chapter One**_  
_

_Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back__  
__At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?__  
__All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one__  
__Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns_

_-Breathe Again ~ Sara Bareilles-_

**Kol's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

So many things have been left unexplained, leaving Kol with so many thoughts and concerns that he was sure would soon be leaking from his mind and out his ears.

_How can she die and be reincarnated right after death? Why is it every time their lips touch that she bursts into flames? Why can't she just stay with him? Why her?_

He closes his eyes and massages his temple trying to stop the small migraine forming. Which is so strange since vampires don't get sick, especially an Original. Just as his eyes close she appears in his mind. Her beautiful long brown curls are the exact same as they were when he first met her. Her emerald green eyes that he use to get lost in are staring right at him with the optimistic brightness she always carries. Her soft full lips form a perfect smile that shows her dimples. Her teeth are perfectly straight and are white in colour. He looks at her perfect face, there seems to be not one flaw at all. His eyes move back to hers before looking at her body. She is petite and has curves in all the right places that make Kol drool. Her beauty is so remarkable that Kol has never seen anyone in his whole eternal life look as perfect as her. Not only was her appearance angel like her personality is genuine and kind. The only horrid thing about her is her supernatural curse.

It all started when Kol and his family were human...

* * *

**Kol's Perspective**

_10th Century_

Kol runs around chasing after his two older brothers Elijah and Niklaus with his little sister treading behind them. The siblings are all running around the village dodging people as they weave in and out of crowds. The Mikaelson children are all ranged from different age groups; Finn the eldest son is 17, Elijah 12, Niklaus 11, Rebekah 7, Henrik 5 and himself 9. Even though their ages are spread out they all go on their little adventures together, rampaging through the town causing trouble as they go. Kol gets closer to Niklaus and before he knows it Kol is jumping onto his back rustling Niklaus' hair with his fist.

"Argh Kol! Get off of me now!" Niklaus whines as he struggles to pull off an annoying Kol.

"I am the all mighty warrior!" Kol yells in triumph clinging to his brother even tighter.

The two brothers wrestle with each other as Niklaus tries to tear Kol off of him. Just as Niklaus gets Kol off him a small girl skips towards them, her long blonde curls bouncing around her like waves.

"And I am a mighty warrior princess!" She states whilst puffing out her chest to make herself look braver.

"Of course you are dear sister." Niklaus says tilting his head to the side with a smirk on his face.

Rebekah beams brightly at him and throws her arms around his waist. Nik chuckles softly and pulls her up in his arms twirling her around in the air.

"Nik!" She squeals.

Kol watches the scene unfold in front of him and a stab of jealousy hits him. He has always known that Nik and Rebekah have a tight bond and it always seems to hurt him to see the affection they both have towards each other. Kol turns to look at Elijah to see him smiling at the other two which makes Kol realize how silly he is being, just because Nik and Rebekah are close that does not mean they aren't close either. All of the siblings are close, closer than any other.

When Nik drops Rebekah to the ground Kol takes her hand in his and they all walk back to their home. As they enter the middle of their village all four of them see their mother Esther standing with a couple who look like they are married. Esther looks over her shoulder and sees them she smiles warmly at her children and gestures for them to join her.

Hesitantly they walk towards her, Kol feels a small squeeze from Rebekah's hand which tells him she is nervous so he reassures her with a small squeeze back. As they get closer Kol gets a better look at the couple. The man has dark brown curls that go down to his shoulders. He has midnight blue eyes that have a bright intensity that makes Kol think that he may be a kind man. The woman though has long blonde locks with dull green eyes that give off an expression that she may be dull. Kol stands next to Nik who stands next to Elijah who is next to their mother.

"My dear children this here is Anastasia and Christopher Briers they have moved here from another village. And right there is their daughter Clover." Esther informs.

All of the siblings' eyes move to the little girl the size of Rebekah standing behind her father clutching his arm tightly. She peers around him and Kol's eyes widen at the girl. Her eyes are the same green as her mother's but they have the bright intensity that her father has which makes them a very emerald green. She has brown curls that have traces of blonde when in the sun that goes down to her hips. Her skin is ivory and she is very small.

"Hi I am Rebekah!" His sister squeals with excitement and extends her arm for Clover to shake.

Clover's eyes widen with shock but then soon mirror Rebekah's excitement.

"I am Clover." She says happily and shakes Rebekah's hand while giggling.

Each of his brothers introduces themselves while Kol stands and watches the young girl with curiosity. Soon she is facing him looking straight into his eyes. He stands there getting lost in her eyes when she laughs it shakes him from his thoughts making his cheeks burn as they turn red.

"I am Kol, and I am the all mighty warrior." He says with a wink which causes all of his siblings to roll their eyes.

"_You_ a warrior? I beg to differ." Clover replies with an eye roll as well. All of his siblings laugh together.

From that small introduction the Mikaelson siblings knew that Clover would be one of them, their sister, their friend.

* * *

**Kol's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

His eyes reopen as the memory ends. Yes that was the day when he first met her, when she first walked into his life. That day his brothers and Rebekah had practically made Clover family. Making her their sister but Kol never saw her in that way. Even though they were children he still felt a connection to her that has just more than friends. Everyday Clover would join them on their little adventures around the village and sometimes outside of the town in the woods. Clover would always impress him on those days because it was almost like she was in her natural habitat. He would always run with her making silly jokes and sometimes he would carry her on his back as they ran away from Elijah in a game of chase. Sometimes they would even go out into the woods by themselves without his siblings to enjoy the peace and quiet but of course when they ventured back Rebekah would scold him from keeping Clover away from her.

Kol sighs deeply and looks down at his glass of scotch on the table. Oh how they were the good old days when he was human, running around without a care in the world thinking that he was safe when really he was the complete opposite. He and his family lived along with a tribe of man who would turn into beasts every once a month on a full moon.

He closes his eyes as another memory takes over his mind.

* * *

**Kol's Perspective**

_10th Century_

Two years have pass since Clover had moved into their town. Those years have been full of adventures that they all have been on and within those years Kol and Clover have become so close that they are almost inseparable. There would be the odd occasion that she spent time with each of his siblings' one on one but mostly they spent time together in a group where Kol would always be five feet away from her. Ever since they met and became close Kol has always felt protective of her. He hated it when she would go to braid daisies in her hair with Rebekah or to watch the stars at night with Nik mainly because she is his best friend. And he always feels self-conscious that someone may steal her away from him.

Kol looks to his side to see some of the villagers rushing around getting things organized for the full moon. Tonight the men and women would turn into beast and shred blood if they were to have the chance. Their family, Clover's family and other human families would always sneak out with some supplies and stay in a hidden caves under their town until the full moon passed.

"What are you doing moping around?" A sweet voice asks from behind him.

Kol looks over his shoulder to see the bouncy energetic Clover beaming at him. He feels a smile spread on his face as she sits herself down next to him.

"I am not moping." Kol assures her but Clover rolls her eyes and stares at the small fire crackling in front of them.

Kol watches over his friend as she fiddles with her leather bracelet nervously whilst watching people set up for later tonight. Realization sweeps through him as he realizes why she is nervous. Ever since Clover moved here she has always been nervous and scared every full moon. Every full moon they spent in the cave she would cling onto her mother while everyone slept whilst listening to the howls of the wolves.

"You will be safe Clove, I promise." Kol whispers kindly making the little girl look at him. She smiles softly and hugs him briefly.

"Kol, mother wants all of us to make our way to the cave entrance. The moon is predicted to hit its apex sooner." Elijah warns as he makes his way over with their siblings.

Kol looks up and smiles to see his little brother Henrik on Nik's back. He gets up off the log bench and pulls Clover up with him. They all walk silently through the town to the cave that is hidden. When they arrive they all scurry one by one into the cave.

It doesn't take long for the sky to go dark and the moon to shine brightly in the night sky. The wolves' howls begin loud and clear and with every one that echoes through the cave walls Kol sneaks a peek at Clover. She is snuggles in her father's arms this time fighting off the tears that Kol could see. Clover is still only a young child so Kol understands why she is so scared. When Kol was a young boy he use to find the full moons terrifying but with years of having to deal with them Kol began to tolerate them.

It doesn't take too long for everyone in the cave to fall asleep… except Kol. Usually he would be fast asleep by now but the continuous howls of the wolves have been keeping him on edge tonight. They must be very close to their village but usually they stay away. Kol pulls the blanket around him and tries to get into a comfortable position. He closes his eyes but reopens them as a small hand tugs at his tunic. He looks up to see a wide eyed Clover with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I-I'm scared Kol." She whimpers softly and he feels small stab of pain for his best friend.

He pats the spot next to him and she quickly lies down and rests her head on his chest like he was her pillow. He takes her small hand in his and closes his eyes. He swiftly falls asleep next to the petite girl who he calls his best friend.

* * *

**Kol's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

As another memory of his childhood slowly disappears Kol takes in his surroundings to see that the Mystic Grill has increased in attendance. The small bar like area is now swarmed with eager teenagers and self-loathing adults. Kol sighs softly to himself, if he were to fall under any of those categories it would have to be the latest one. A wave of anguish overcomes Kol as he begins to get annoyed at himself. He is the one and only Kol Mikaelson, an Original for god sake and he is sitting in a booth by himself reminiscing in his past.

He slides out of the booth then chugs down the rest of his drink before he makes his way towards a group of drunken teenagers. He flashes the girls a smile which makes them all erupt in giggles. A slim blonde stumbles towards him then begins to tug on his shirt pulling them both towards the small dance area.

"Y-ou will dance with me!" The blonde girl squeals as she pulls him closer to her body.

"I see I don't have a choice darling." Kol says with his usual cocky smirk.

The girl squeals again and begins to wriggle and grind against Kol's body sending small shivers of pleasure through his body. He can hear the girl's blood flowing throughout her body which makes the thirst in the back of his throat burn eagerly. Oh how he wants to drain every last drop of blood from her body. She turns around and begins to kiss and suck the spot on his neck where his pulse was meant to be while grinding into him. He begins to feel the bloodlust creeping through him making his dark eyes grow darker. He looks straight into the girls eyes making them widen as he gets her attention. His pupils dilate making hers dilate as well she then stands memorized making a small grin slip onto his face.

"You will not scream or be scared." He says in a seductive tone and she merely nods.

A triumphant smile takes over Kol's face. He loves using compulsion to get what he wants it makes it so much easier to feed. He leans down and begins to suckle and kiss at the girl's pulse. A soft moan escapes her lips and she moves her hands to his hair but he swats them away. He then retracts his fangs and bites into her neck. A soft gasp escapes her lips but he continues to suck and gulp her blood. He slowly moves them away from the crowd and to a small dark corner. Once there his eyes dart up and land on a girl with dark brown hair dancing with a man his height with brown hair.

He loses himself again and plunges back into another memory.

* * *

**Kol's Perspective**

_10th Century_

The first time Kol ever saw Clover in a way other than his best friend was when he was 16 and she 14. It was a time in his life where the other sex began to intrigue him more than it ever had. But it was when he was 18 on Clover's 16th birthday that he truly realized what he really feels for her.

It all started when Kol and Nik had just finished their morning chores. They decided since it is a warm day that they would head over to there secret lake for a swim before they were needed at Clover's birthday celebration. They stalk through the lushest woods chatting and joking around like they always did.

"So brother how is the lovely Tatia that has you so smitten?" Kol teases which gets him a punch in the shoulder from his brother.

"I smitten? Kol, the only one smitten here is you. We all see the way you look at our dear Clover." Nik teases back.

Kol grits his teeth at the mention of her name. He can feels his human heart skip a few beats as images of his best friend flood his mind. She is defiantly the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on but she also came with a beautiful soul unlike the other girls in his village. Kol has to admit he does feel an attraction to her but he would never admit it to anyone other than himself. Clover only saw him as a friend she has made it very clear numerous times before. So instead of Kol being with her he spends his time charming all the other girls in their village.

"I am not smitten over Clove. Neither of us sees each other in that way." Kol says with a roll of his eyes making Niklaus laugh at him. He turns around and glares daggers at Nik but his brother continues to laugh at him as if what he just said was the most humorous joke in the world.

"What is so funny Nik?" Kol demands as his patience's begin to grow weary.

"You and Clover, both of you walk around as if you both don't have feelings for one another. But we all know the truth; you both may as well stop your childish acts and admit it."

Kol rolls his eyes and tenses his jaw as he tries to keep back a snarky come back. Nik would know instantly that what he said was true if Kol insulted him. Nik looks at his brother's face and immediately could tell that he was annoyed.

"But yet again I have seen her being charmed by other possible suitors. Maybe she has already been seduced-"

Before Nik could finish his sentence Kol had already sprang at him pushing him to the ground. As Nik falls he pulls Kol down with him and they begin rolling the rest of the way to the lake as Nik deflects soft punches from Kol. Nik stops himself from laughing at his brother's jealous impulse; he knows it would only make him angrier. Once they reach the flat surface that surrounds the lake Kol continues to try and pin Nik down from what he said.

"Oh my Lord!" A voice says in exhaustion.

Kol doesn't bother to look at the person who spoke but Nik does. A small smile spreads across his brother's face showing his dimples which causes a small dose of curiosity to run through Kol. He looks up and his eyes widen as they fall on the girl in her undergarments that are dripping from the water. Her undergarments cling to her body showing off her perfect curves. Her dark brown curls go down to her waist covering her petite figure. Her skin is a pale ivory colour and has no marks whatsoever. His eyes finally meet hers and he begins to get lost in the lushest emerald green that they are.

"Oh sweet pea, I thought you would be with our mother's organizing your celebration tonight." Nik says with an ounce of humour in his voice.

"I snuck away." She answers softly with a small smile that just shows her dimples but a sudden jolt of realization overcomes her and facial expression changes to a more serious one. "Why are the two of you fighting?" She asks while crossing her arms across her chest.

A small smirk appears on Nik's face and he turns to face Kol raising his eyebrows in question but also in amusement. But Kol doesn't take much notice to the action since he is lost in the beautiful sight in front of him. He keeps trying to dispose of the erg to move a strand of her hair behind her ear but she makes it so hard when she has her disapproval face on; it always makes her look irresistible. So he slowly moves the strand of hair behind her ear brushing his fingers against her cheek softly as he went. From the corner of his eyes he sees the warm look she gives him which makes hope bloom inside of him. When he is certain the strand is secure he looks back at her and stares in her emerald eyes to see affection and lust reflecting back at him. At that moment Kol could care less about Nik standing there knowing that he was right because all that mattered was Clover and himself. All he needs is to see her look at him like this every day of his life. How does she make him feel so soft?

Nik clears his throat snapping them out of their trance and pulling them back to reality. Instead of Clover looking away in embarrassment she just smiles and makes her way to her violet dress. Kol takes the time to look at her from a safe distance again. She really is a magnificent creature. The way she carries herself with such grace and pride makes every other girl jealous but she is also free spirited and hates when people boss her around which is probably why she left their mothers to plan by themselves. Kol takes in her curves again and begin to feel sudden warmth spread through his body. He shift his weight from one leg to the other knowing that he probably shouldn't be staring as she gets changed but she is just too beautiful to look away from. As he continues to stare he begins to image himself holding her and moving his hands up and down her fine curves and cupping them with his hands in any way he can. He feels his excitement begin to grow so he pushes the thought away as Nik moves closer but then he whispers into Kol's ear.

"Careful brother, you may want to wipe the drool from your chin before she sees."

Kol instinctively wipes his chin causing Niklaus to laugh at him. Kol then looks back at Clover to see her giggling at him. She walks past him patting his back softly leaving him baffled. Nik laughs harder when he sees the pink blush on Kol's cheeks. He pushes Niklaus away when Clover is gone and takes off his clothes leaving himself in his undergarments. He runs to the water and dives in with Nik just behind him.

* * *

Kol and Nik had spent hours swimming at the lake relishing in the coolness of the water. The sun was beginning to set and the brothers decided that they should make their way back home so that they can get changed into more suitable clothes for tonight's festivities. Once they reach the clearance to their village both boys sneak back to their home to get change before anyone notices them. Once Kol is finished getting change he waits for his brother and they both make their way to the small group of people that are gather at the bon fire. He immediately spots Clover out from the others. She is wearing a moss green gown that is more formal than her other one. Her hair is left out in waves of curls that have small braids running through it that have wild flowers and clovers weaved into them. She is smiling and talking with Henrik and Rebekah whilst their mothers and her father cook their meal. Rebekah looks up from the conversation and her eyes narrow at the both of them.

"You both are late! Why?" Rebekah demands and puts her hand on her hips as she makes her way to them.

"It does not concern you Bekah." Kol says smugly causing Rebekah to scold him.

"Well make yourselves known and behave. Today is not _your_ day." She says strictly directing it all at Kol.

She huffs then puffs out her chest moving back to sit in between Henrik and Clover. Kol walks over and sits on the other side of Clover and looks over his shoulder to gaze at her. He smirks when he sees her smiling at him. She leans in closer and he can feel her breath on his bare neck which sends shivers all through his body.

"Did Bekah give you one of her lectures?" She whispers in his ear making the hairs on his arms stand up. He turns around and faces her scanning her face taking in her beautiful sight.

"Yes. She said I have to behave but we all know that that probably won't happen." Kol says with a mischievous smirk which makes low giggles escape Clover's mouth.

He joins in on the soft laughter and immediately can feel Rebekah's stubborn stare boring into him, but he could care less about Rebekah right now. All that matters is Clover. He looks up from his laughter to see a few girls sneaking looks at him. Once they see him looking their way they wink at him and he realizes that he has kissed them. They both probably do not know that he has spent time with both of them. He feels disgusted with himself for ever touching them when the girl that truly fascinates him is sitting right next to him. Even though he has known her most of his life there are still things Clover keeps from him; she has always been one to keep things to herself. He quickly looks away from the girls hoping that Clover did not see him looking at them, but to his disappointment Clover did and she is smirking at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Gawking at your possible suitors I see? Do they know you see both of them at the same time?" She teases playfully but Kol only frowns but he quickly regains control of his emotions and smirks.

"No, they do not know. And I do not plan court any of them." He says back with a bit of snark but also somber.

Clover nods and looks at them while Kol deals with his frustration. He hates himself for kissing those girls, but they are not the only girls he has kissed. There have been so many more and Kol just cannot help himself. It is like he has this need to pleasure women but all he wants is to give all his love and pleasure to one girl. But she keeps her feeling hidden away and so does he.

"Broody Kol." She teases again but with a small pout that causes him to go through fits of laughter.

"Dinner is ready children." Esther announces and they all make their way over to get some food.

* * *

The sky begins to grow dark and the bon fire is now bigger. More people from around the town have arrived and are dancing along with the village music for Clover's birthday. Whenever there is a birthday celebration the whole town seems to join in on the festivities making the party bigger and better. From where Kol is he can see his baby sister and Clover moving around to the music together in giggles. His eyes narrow when a blonde man goes to Clover and begins to dance with her instead. His blood begins to boil at seeing a man other than himself touching her so he walks over to them. He brushes past Nik who raises his eyebrows in question but lowers them when he sees where Kol is heading.

_"Do not make a scene Kol!" _That is all that Kol hears when he walks past his brother.

Her eyes meet his and they widen when he taps the boy's shoulder. The blonde's face changes to confusion and fear at the sight of Kol. Kol just smirks and nods his head in a gesture for the boy to leave. The boy pouts but walks away not turning back. Kol takes the boy's places and pulls Clover towards him as they dance around with the others. He looks down to see her eyes narrowed at him.

"Kol what are you doing! You cannot just come and get all possessive over me. I am not spoken to you. I am aloud to have fun with other people!" She hisses.

Kol looks into her eyes and see that they do not just have annoyance in them but they are also pleading. He sighs deeply knowing that she is right. It is unfair of him to always come out of nowhere and get possessive when she is with other men but he cannot help the feelings he has. He knows he sits around blaming it on her but he too needs to admit the feelings as well. Nik is right; they both need to stop their childish game.

"I am sorry... Can we go somewhere to talk?" He asks.

He feels her body tense slightly and can immediately tell that she wants to say no. He looks into her eyes with his own pleading and after a little while she gives in and nods. He smiles triumphantly at her and takes her hand in his and leads her into the woods. The go two to three meters in then he stops and turns to look at her. He smirks at her and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace with an emerald gem pendent . Her eyes widen and he begins to secure it around her neck before she can another word.

"I saw it in Ayana's home and she let me take it to give to you for your birthday." He says whilst looking at her.

"I love it. Thank you Kol." She says whilst looking at the pendent intently on her chest.

He smiles at her while watching the fascination on her face. She turns to face him and warps her arms around his waist pulling in for a tight hug. His eyes widen at the sign of affection but he quickly warps his arms around her pulling her into his chest.

"Why do you make me feel like this?"

Her head snaps up and she looks right into his eyes. Panic floods him as he realizes that he must have said it out loud instead of just in his mind. He looks away nervously unsure on how to cover up what he just said. She hits him softly in his arm making him look at her. She is smiling her dimple smile and confusion spreads quickly throughout him.

"You have been keeping me waiting long enough!" She says and warps her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers.

His eyes widen at the action but he closes them without hesitation and pulls her closer and moves his mouth passionately against hers.

* * *

**Kol's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

The memory ends and he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He pulls the lifeless body away from and takes her out the back and dumps her in the waist dumpster. When he re-enters The Grill his eyes fall on the new group of girls walking in. One is the newest doppelganger Elena Gilbert, her witchy best friend Bonnie Bennett, the other best friend whom Nik fancies Caroline Forbes and then there is...

"Oh no." He chokes out.

The last girl has long brown curls and the most emerald of emerald green eyes. Clover.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Chapter 1 is done! So this chapter is more of an introduction/informative chapter but I will still have more to introduce and more to explain further on in the chapters. So just to clarify this story takes place around at the end of 03x13 and start of 03x14. My story will still have the same situation that is going on around that time in the season but with my added O.C which will change a few things. I will change quite a few other things but they will be good changes hopefully. :)_**

**_Please leave reviews on any questions/concerns/feedback/comments that you would like m to see. I love to see any type of review. _**

**_Also if there is anything you want to see in my fanfiction don't be afraid to leave it in the reviews or PM me. _**

**_I will continue to post the next two chapters when I am finished writing them (I haven't started them yet) but the more reviews I get the more chance I will continue the story._**

**_Until then, Bye! x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh my god! You guys do not know how sorry I am that I didn't update ages ago! I had terrible writers block not to mention I though everyone hated the story and I was going to delete but than people began to follow and favourite so I decided I'd continue for you! But then when I started to get closer to finishing and wanted to publish it my internet went down and it was down for a whole week! So it finally came back today so I am finally here updating!_**

**_So thank you to everyone who has followed/favourite the story and a big, BIG thank you to the people who reviewed! It means a lot to me. _**

**_Please continue on leaving reviews. I also want to know what you want to see in this fan fiction (ships, particular scenes or moments) because I love suggestions and ideas. :) _**

**_Enjoy! x_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Now I've got you in my space._  
_I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace._  
_I'm latching onto you._

_- Latch ~ Disclosure (feat Sam Smith) -_

**Clover's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_2 hours earlier_

Clover walks silently to the meeting spot behind the old house the witches were burned under. Bonnie and Damon had texted them all to meet them there and she has a bad feeling that something terrible has happened or is going to happen. Damon rarely calls "meetings" unless it is really important and the only important thing that she can think of right now is Klaus and the locked casket. She rubs her arms as the chill of the cold air seeps through her black woollen cardigan. _Great choice of clothing Clover._

She hears soft voices ahead of her and quickly picks up her pace. She weaves around a few trees before reaching a small clearance where her friends are standing. Her eyes rack over the group to see Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Mr Saltzman or Ric since he prefers that and to her surprise Matt is there as well.

"Clover." Elena breathes out in relief. "We thought something had happened to you." Elena says again making Clover's eyebrows furrow.

"Why would you think that?" She asks looking around the whole group.

From the vibe she is getting from the group she can tell that they all know why they're here and it mustn't be good. Elena goes to speak again but Damon cuts her off.

"Let me sum it up for you. Bonnie opened the casket and turns out that mama Original was in it and from what we have seen she has no intention on helping us kill Klaus. Oh and _all _of Klaus' siblings are un-daggered so now we have a bunch of vengeful Originals roaming Mystic Falls." Damon says in his usual sarcastic tone.

Clover frowns at the new piece of information. They all really thought that whoever was in the casket wanted to help them kill Klaus. It was what motivated them through this whole week and now it feels like all hope has been stripped from them. Clover peeks at Stefan and can see the rage clearly written all over his face. Klaus really had taken everything from him and Stefan especially was hoping that the casket had the answers they needed. Ever since Mikael died they all have begun to lose hope and Clover hates that. She hates how none of them had much faith anymore.

"There has to be another way." She says strongly looking everyone dead in the eyes, her eyes finally meets Damon and Stefan's.

"Clove-" Damon began but she interrupts him.

"No Damon. We did not go through all of that to just give up. And how do we even know his mother isn't on our side? We haven't met her, we wouldn't know." She looks around at everyone before continuing.

"We are not giving up now. We just need to be careful now on how we approach this." She finishes and looks around at everyone again.

"She's right. We're not giving up now. Klaus does not get to win. None of them get to" Stefan says and Clover grins appreciative at him.

She had a feeling that he out of all of them would back her up. Ever since Elena informed her on what they were, both Salvatore brothers have kept a close eye on her and been like older brothers to her. They got along immediately even though they are vampire but that never bother her. Clover honestly felt like she has known them since forever.

"We will all just need to keep an eye on each other. Alaric do you think you have any spare stakes for each of us? We all need to be prepared even if they won't kill them they can still be use a form of self defence." Stefan says again and Ric nods in response to his question.

"You're all kidding if you think there is another way to kill him. Mikael died along with the only dagger that could kill him. And mama Original may not even want to help." Damon scowls.

"Damon, we need to have faith. I still think that she wants to kill him we just need to meet with her." Elena scolds him and the tension between them rises.

"Enough. We will meet again and get the stakes from Alaric tomorrow. Just keep an eye on each other ok?" Stefan says louder trying to get control of the group.

Everyone nods and begins to make their way back to their cars. Clover begins to walk away but stops when Caroline pulls her back softly. She raises her eyebrow at Caroline but Caroline just gives her one of her bright smiles. Clover looks behind her to see Bonnie and Elena and can already tell what is about to happen.

"We all are having a girl's night! At The Grill, there is going to be band and we all deserve fun with this week being so stressful! And because we all are having boy dramas." Caroline declares making Clover's eyebrow furrow.

"Care I love that we are having a girl's night... but I don't have any boy dramas?" Clover says slightly confused making Caroline rolls her eyes but keeping her smile on her face.

"That's your boy problem Clover, you don't have a boy." Bonnie says joining in making Clover roll her eyes but she lets out a giggle.

"Well let's go get ready then. And I plan to charm the pants off one boy at least." Clover giggles giving her three best friends a wink making them all join in on the laughter.

* * *

**Kol's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Current time_

His eyes watch as the group of girls make their way towards the open part of The Grill. What is she doing here? Of all the places and people she has to be here and be with his enemy. A vampire, a witch and a doppelganger; she seems to have _great_ taste in her company. He can remember the last time he had seen her, it was 1864 and she use to hang around with those two lovesick brothers and not to mention that was the time the vampires were set to burn in Fell's Church. She seems to reincarnate into the wrong places, with the wrong people and at the wrong time. The worst of all is that Nik would have known she was alive within the few months his spent here and still didn't try to stop her from getting too close to these "friends" of hers. He will defiantly be speaking to Nik later.

Kol continues to watch as they all twirl around together laughing and talking to each other. He can't help but smirk a little as Clover laughs, it has to be one of the most beautiful noises his ever heard, but he can think of a few other noises that would sound even better coming from her mouth. He walks back to his booth and continues to watch her sway her hips to the music while laughing with the baby vampire. Her emerald eyes look around the room and stop at him. She batters her eyelashes at him seductively and winks making his eyebrow rise questionably at her. She just smiles back mischievously with her dimples showing and turns back as the witch comes back to join the two. He can't help the warm feeling of lust that travels through his entire core. He knows he should leave her to live her life but everything about her is intoxicating that he just can't help himself. He needs her, in so many ways that he can't even explain. Over the centuries he forced himself to move on and forget her, to leave the feelings he has behind but him being a vampire has only made them so much more magnified. He wants her, her soul, her body... her blood. But that infuriating curse keeps him from having that. The worst of all would have to be that she will never remember him, by the time she becomes reincarnated she has no memory of him or their past. She doesn't even know she is cursed. He continues to watch her and he can feel his walls caving in on him. One dance wouldn't hurt? He can just introduce himself and have a little fun.

He smirks and stands up and begins to make his way out of the booth. He will just go over introduce himself to her and have one dance. He has been in a casket for a century he might as well have a little bit of fun. Fun won't kill her.

* * *

**Clover's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

She shakes her hair softly and sways her hips to the upbeat song with two of her best friends. Elena had just made up some lame excuse to go to the bathroom, she said it was an emergency but all three of them knew it is either a "Stefan problem" or a "Damon problem" it's just a fifty – fifty chance on which one. No doubt she'll be huddled in the corner listening to one of them on her phone going on about the newest problem. Clover sighs at the thought of another problem being thrown at them. They never get a chance to have fun other than tonight but already it seems like a buzz kill. There seems to be no decent boys in here... other than the attractive brunette sitting in the booth by himself who she probably would have no chance with. But hey, he is defiantly good to look at.

"I've never seen that guy before... he's hot!" Caroline whispers into her ear while pointing at the brown hair boy who still has that smug smirk on his face. Clover just giggles and nods her head in agreement.

"His looking at you Clover you should dance with him." Bonnie whisper in her other ear making Clover roll her eyes but she smiles softly.

"Out of everyone Bon you're the one to encourage me to dance with a stranger." Clover teases but Bonnie shrugs.

"His hot." She replies back coolly making both Caroline and Clover laugh.

"True..." Clover says contemplating but then she notices him sliding out of his booth and walking slowly towards them.

"Oh my god he is coming over! What do I do!?" Clover asks panicked but both her friends laugh softly and pat her back.

"Use your appeal to charm his pants off." Caroline whispers in her ear with a giggle and walks away with Bonnie in tow.

Clover instantly regrets saying that before as a large lump forms in her throat as the really, really attractive boy walks towards her. She looks down at her feet as she feels her insecurities creeping up on her. How can someone look like a god and still notice her? And why would someone like him be in Mystic Falls? She takes a deep breath out and shakes herself away from her questions and insecurities as he gets a lot closer weaving through the crowd to her. She will just enjoy it; enjoy his company even if she does scare him away. She mumbles a few encouraging words to herself and smiles brightly and looks up only to jump back to see him standing right in front of her. She didn't even realize he was standing there and they were at a very close proximity! _Clover you idiot!_

"I'm sorry darling did I scare you?" He says with sarcasm and amusement in his tone while smirking down at her.

She just stares at him with wide emerald eyes not knowing what to say to him. She tries to say something but her mouth won't form the words or let them leave her mouth. _He has an accent! A British accent! You have a hot guy with a British accent in front of you! Stop gawking at him Clover he is beginning to notice! _

"Lost for words that is always a good sign." He says with a roguish smirk making Clover snap out of her oblivious state.

"Maybe I wasn't talking because I was contemplating different ways to let you down easily?" She says coolly and raises one of her eyebrows at him making him raise his back. _Act cool Clover._

"I doubt that very much." He says back with a sinister chuckle and smile making her narrow her eyes at him.

"Cocky much?" She says bitterly

"If that is what you like." He comments back making Clover shake her head in annoyance and scoffs.

Great, she came here to just have some fun; preferably with a male and she meets a really attractive guy who turns out to be the most self-righteous, cockiest and flirtiest person she has ever encountered. She gives him a cold look and turns around on her heels and stalks away from him. A hand grasps hers wrist sending fire like currents to spread throughout her body. He eyes lock on his instantly and from his facial expression she can tell that he felt them too.

"Darling don't go. We haven't even exchange pleasantries yet." He says teasingly earning another eye roll from Clover.

"Sorry, but I don't associate with self-righteous people like yourself." She says back poking him in the chest but pulls her finger away as soon as she feels how rock hard he is. _Shit, he probably has a six pack under there… oh god... stop thinking about what is under his shirt!_

"Not even one dance? Come on sweetheart take chance. I swear I'm better than the rest here."

"Don't call me that." She hisses back as she begins to grow annoyed at him… but she has to admit she does find his constant cockiness alluring…

"Call you what?" He asks puzzled.

"_Sweetheart _or _darling_." She mocks back in her best British accent which only makes him laugh and causes her to blush.

"You haven't given me a name yet so…?" He raises his eyebrows waiting for her to tell him even though he knows it already.

"Clover, Clover Briers. Now yours?"

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson. How about that dance darling?" He waggles his eyebrows at her and she scoffs softly at the use of the pet name but she smiles softly at him which is all the encouragement he need and he takes her hand and pulls her further into the crowd.

The music changes into something slower and the couples begin to move closer together and twirl and waltz around. Kol smirks at her and give her a little bow still holding her hand and kisses it softly but sensually which send the hot flames to carry throughout her body again but also makes her heart skip a few beats. He straightens back up and pulls her closer to his body so that their chests are nearly touching each other. He warps his free arm around her waist securely and she places the hand that isn't in his on his shoulder as they begin to twirl around perfectly. He doesn't say anything he just looks into her eyes intently and she can't help but notice the slightest of affection and lust in them as she looks back. She looks down after a few seconds in embarrassment as the mood begins to get too intense for her. Usually Clover is the one to make the mood playful and light in her group which everyone seems to appreciate since it always gets too stressful but right now she can't seem to do it. She goes through many different things she could say but nothing seems to sound right in this moment and the only thing that she is thinking of is how their bodies seem to connect together perfectly. She has never had a moment with any guy like this and to be honest maybe she could get over his cocky manner and actually enjoy his company.

But of course like always she was wrong and their moment is ruined just because of one question.

"So where did your friends go?" He asks with a smug look on his face as he begins to look around.

"They saw you and ran for the hills." She scoffs and pushes him away from her.

"Ouch."

Of course he would want to know where they were. Everyone wanted to know them because they are _them_. Who wouldn't want to try and get with them? They are all beautiful and have that allure that Clover will never have. Maybe it's because they're supernatural? Caroline is super confident now that she is a vampire and Bonnie is completely hot and sassy since she found out she was a witch. And then Elena has always had that nice girl allure not to mention she is super pretty and I guess that allure comes from being a doppelganger.

Kol realizes his mistake and goes to grab her hand but she is already walking away and over to a booth that she see her friends in. Kol runs and hand through his hair and walks back to the bar and contemplates on how he could make things better.

Clover walks over to her friends and sits next to Elena at the end. He friends notice her sour look and look at each with frowns on their faces. They could all tell that something had happened with her and the guy they tried to set her up with.

"What happened? He was cute." Caroline says with a small whine in her voice which makes Clover sigh and look at her friends.

"Yeah he is. But he is the cockiest person you will ever meet-"

"Cockier than Damon?" Caroline interrupts and Clover nods making all of their eyes widen in astonishment.

"Plus he asked me where all of you were. Clearly he was only using me." Clover mutters and gets a sympathetic look from all her friends.

"Do you know his name?" Bonnie asks.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Clover asks back.

"So I can send him a hateful letter." Bonnie says back earning a giggle from Clover which makes everyone smile warmly.

"His name is Kol Mikaelson-" She gets interrupted again but by Elena spitting out her drink.

Elena looks at Bonnie with wide eyes that mirror hers. Clover and Caroline look at each in confusion as Elena and Bonnie say something together with their eyes. Clover crosses her arms frustrated with the secret that she doesn't know but all of their attention turns to the male who clears with throat. Her heart drops at the sight of Kol staring at them all with his cocky smile.

"Argh! Go away Kol!" Clover hisses at him but he doesn't move nor flinch.

"I only wanted to introduce myself darling." He says back smugly.

Elena is the first one to react by standing up in front of Kol with Bonnie making her way out as well.

"Caroline, get Clover out of here." Elena says with a small plead in her voice as she looks back at all of them. Caroline catches on and starts to pull Clover out of the booth with her supernatural strength.

"What! Wait! Why should I leave! What is going on Elena?" Clover screeches softly so no one can hear her other than them.

"He is an Original." Bonnie says in a stern tone making all the colour in Clover's face go away.

She instantly feels sick to the core. She has just danced with an Original. An Original! Klaus' brother! The same Klaus who killed Jenna and Elena! She looks up at him to see his eyes fixated on her with the same trademark smirk and Clover instantly realizes that he shares the same smirk as Klaus. _Oh god. _She feels as if she is going to throw up right there and now.

"Looks like introductions are not necessary." Kol says.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope this Chapter can make up for my massive none updating and keeping you waiting. ): Sorry again._**

**_I hope you leave some reviews! _**

**_Yeah this chapter isn't the biggest… usually when I write I have them go for 4k-5k+ but I really needed to update so that is why this is pretty small. I hope to make them bigger in the future but that will mean longer waiting time for updates but I will try my best._**

**_Oh and everyone should look out because I have a Klaroline fanfiction on the way! :D Get excited because I know I am. I adore Klaroline so much!_**

**_P.S I am going on holidays this weekend so there won't be any updates for a while but finger cross my Prologue for the Klaroline will be up later today or sometime tomorrow. (No promises though…)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**

**_Here is Chapter Three, sorry for the wait guys I have been writing my other fan fiction (Klaroline, read it if you haven't already!) Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Something always brings me back to you._  
_It never takes too long._  
_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_- Gravity ~ Sara Bareilles -_

**Clover's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"Looks like introductions are not necessary." Kol says.

Clover looks around at her friends to see the all share the same baffled and angered facial expression as she, but Clover is also hurt. Hurt that she thought that this one time a guy may actually want something to do with her, but instead it was all some sick type of joke.

"Oh come on darlings! Do not fret, I wish not to harm any of you, especially you sweetheart." Kol says smugly facing Clover and she feels a shiver run down her spine.

The shiver was not only one of fear and coldness but of warmth and… affection? Clover rubs her temple and begins to try and massage the throbbing pain that starts in her head.

"You're not going anywhere near her. If you even think to touch her I will take you, I have the power to." Bonnie threatens which makes Kol snicker.

"Calm down Ms Bennett. No need to make empty threats now is there? No one is hurting anyone here; we're all just having a lovely time. Plus you cannot use that much power without dying as well." Kol replies back.

Clover watches as Bonnie scoffs at Kol and can't help but feel scared that she may get hurt. From what she has heard Kol is a thousand year old vampire who could kill anyone who threatens him. Bonnie may be a witch but she defiantly isn't immortal like Caroline and the Salvatore brothers.

"Please don't hurt my friends." She pleads softly looking into Kol's brown eyes.

For the briefest moment she could have sworn she saw Kol's face soften at her plead but just as she saw it he changed it back to his mocking smug grin.

"Whatever you say darling, but you owe me. And I always collect." He says with amusement in his voice then turns around and leaves the Grill.

Clover watches him saunter away and cannot help but notice how attractive he is from behind as well. _How can some be this attractive! Argh!_ A throat clearing makes her look away from a departing Kol and to face the judgey eyes of Bonnie. A hint of a blush spreads on Clover's cheeks as she realizes they are all looking at her. Caroline and Elena with confusion but Bonnie seems to have more of an edgier look.

"Well that was weird. Like a real creepy weird." Caroline says breaking the silence and awkward stares.

"Tell me about it." I mutter softly earning another weird gaze from Bonnie.

"Why didn't he hurt us? Or you Clover, you were dancing with him before and he didn't even try to drink from you." Elena says curiously and Clover just shrugs.

"Because he is in to her! An Original vampire has the hots for Clover!" Caroline says in her usual dramatic and aggravated tone.

"He isn't 'in to' me!" Clover defensively says back.

"Yeah he is Clover! Stop denying it!" Caroline says back a lot louder than she had before.

"Care just drop it, please! I don't want to talk about him! I'm leaving." She says back and leaves the Grill and gets into her white Corolla.

The other three girls sigh and part ways to go home.

Once Bonnie gets back to her house she runs into her room and starts to pull out all the grimoires she has and begins to look through them. Bonnie had felt something when Kol came over to them before. It was some type of magical bond that reached out to Clover and when she thought about it she has always felt something from Clover but she just thought it had to do with her being around so many supernaturals. But now she isn't sure? What could it be?

* * *

Clover continues to drive but not to where she originally planned to go. She was going to go to her home that her and her grandmother occupied but decided to go somewhere where she felt she never gets judge… Well at least one of the occupants didn't. She drives into the long drive way of the Salvatore boarding house. She parks her car next to Damon's and then makes her way to the front door. She walks to the door-

"**Boo!**" A voice says from behind her making her squeal and jump around to face the person who scared her. _Damon_.

"Damon!" She screeches as she lays her hand on her chest where her heart is.

"Scared you." He says smugly and she swats him on his shoulder making him chuckle.

"So what brings you here Clove?" He asks while leading her into the house.

She sighs and makes her way to their common room and sink into a plush arm chair by the fireplace. Damon strolls over to the mini bar and pours himself a glass of bourbon. He then walks back over and sits in the arm chair opposite her and raises his eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

"I came here to see Stefan..." She trails off.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come and speak to him. Yes he is like an older brother to her, so is Damon, but... he is still being no emotions Stefan. He couldn't give her any advice like he use to because right now he honestly doesn't care that much about how people are feeling. She can tell that he still feels a little and that he wants to protect all of them even if he hides it. She sighs and Damon catches onto what she is thinking.

"Thinking about the mistake there aren't you?" He says while filling his glass again.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it; Stefan is in 'non caring mode'. But I just wanted to talk to him because he is good with advice..." She sighs and looks up at Damon.

"I give good advice." Damon says with a smug grin on his face. Clover chuckles softly and raises her eyebrow at him.

"I give good advice. Spill away." Damon says while making a hand gesture for her to start talking.

"I had a fight with the girls." Clover sighs.

"About what? And it better not be about something stupid like who's hotter or not because we all know that I win in all of those." He says smugly which makes Clover laugh.

"Well...ah... Care said this guy was into me... and from the looks they were all giving me they agreed with Care. But I swear he wasn't" She rambles.

"You got accused by Barbie and given the stink eye from Judgey aye? Well who was the guy?" Damon questions and she begins to feel a lump form in her throat, she tries to swallow it down but it continues to stay put._ He isn't going to like this..._

"Kol Mikaelson..."

Damon chokes on his drink and spits it out onto his Persian rug. He looks at his with wide icy blue eyes trying to see if she is lying or not. Clover looks down at her palm and begins to fiddle with her fingers.

"Kol Mikaelson?! As in Klaus' brother?!" Damon says outraged as his voice begins to get louder.

Clover merely nods and bites down on her lip looking away not wanting to face Damon and his look of disgust.

"I—I didn't know…" She mutters softly.

Damon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He looks down at his phone to see the time read _10:45_.

"Shouldn't you head home? It's getting late." Damon asks.

"I was wondering… if I could crash here. Grandma is in the hospital overnight again."

Clover looks up at him and he gives her the smallest of smiles and nods at her. She smiles back and gathers her purse.

"Oh and Clover—" She turns around and faces him. "Don't worry about this fight you had, you know that you girls always get over them." Damon says.

Clover smiles warmly at him and nods goodbye. She makes her way up the stairs and to the spare room that she always seems to be staying in when sleeping at the Salvatore's'. She swings open the door and starts to take off her plan black tight fit dress with a sweetheart neckline leaving her in her matching black lace bra and panties. She moves to the bed and crawls into the sheets. She snuggles into the pillow and closes her heavy eyelids and falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_' I've been watching you,_

_You've been hurting too,_

_You give all your love,_

_Nothing left to show. '_

"Argh!" Clover groans as the incessant ringing of her phone continues.

Her hand slips out from under her pillow as she searches for her phone on the bedside table. It takes her a few misshapes at grabbing it but finally she gets hold of the Samsung Galaxy s3 and answers.

"Hello?" She says groggily to the receiver.

"Thank god! I've been ringing you all morning Clover! I even went to your house and guess what? You weren't even there!" Caroline shouts into the phone making Clover groan as she tries to wake up.

"Caroline! I just crashed at the boarding house. Nothing too big!" She groans back into the phone.

"Oh my god! You didn't sleep with Damon did you! Because you know what I think about Damon!" Caroline accuses.

"What! Ew! Caroline you know he is like my brother! Oh my god! That is so gross! It's like incest to me!" Clover says into the phone outraged at Caroline's accusation.

"Okay! Okay! Just making sure! I don't even think incest bothers Damon." Caroline says with a disgusted edge to her tone.

"Well it bothers me!" Clover replies sharply back making Caroline chuckle.

"Alright Clover I believe you…" She trails off.

"Why are you calling me Care? Not meaning to sound rude but we didn't end last night on best terms." Clover says making Caroline sigh.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm ringing, I want to apologize but not for what I said because I still think he is in to you but I apologize on how I continued to say so. Please don't be mad at me?" Caroline apologies.

"I forgive you Care. It's just I was a little hurt that Kol actually only got to know me so he could get to us. Like seriously? What a douche." She rants which makes Caroline laugh.

"Thank god you forgave me! I feel like I only have you now-a-days since Bonnie is too worked up over witch stuff and Elena is _'Salvatore Haven'_. And this Kol kid is a complete sleaze! Trust me you deserve so much more!" Caroline exclaims making Clover giggle.

"Care, you know that I've always been there for you. You're my best friend." Clover says softly.

"Yeah, I know. Hey! When you get home you should come out of lunch with Elena and I?" Caroline offers.

"Yeah, sure! I may be a little late but I'll be there defiantly."

"Cool catch you later!" Caroline cheers and hangs up.

Clover laughs at her best friend cheeriness and falls back onto the bed. She sighs happily as the bright sun seep in through the curtains and lights the room up beautifully. This room is by far her favourite since the room is faced to collect all of the light when the sun rises.

"You know this room is basically yours since you're the only one who seems to occupy it." Damon's voice comes from the door way making Clover immediately pull the sheets to cover her almost naked body.

"Damon!" She yells but her only chuckles at her embarrassment.

"Come on sis, nothing I haven't seen." He says smugly. She rolls her eyes at him and he moves into the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"So you and Barbie kissed and made up?" He says while smirking which makes Clover throw a pillow at him in annoyance.

"You are such as creeper! Yes we made up but not how you wish." Clover snaps back annoyed.

"Okay, Okay. I just wanted to tell you I'm off. Going to go and check on the Gilbert residence." He says in calm tone which makes her roll her eyes. _More like checking on a certain doppelganger._

"Yeah, I was going to leave anyway. Bye Damon." She says ending with a small but warm smile.

"See you little sis." Damon says then leaves the room.

Once she is sure he is down stairs she jumps out from the bed and starts to pull her dress back on. She picks up her phone and purse as well as her heels and walks out of the boarding house. She silently prays not to run into her other brother, Stefan, since he will only ask questions that he honestly doesn't care about. She makes it to her car with no problems and gets in and drives speedily away. Her Grandma always told her never to speed when driving but with a town full of supernaturals she highly doubts anyone will care.

It doesn't take her too long to reach the small cottage like house that her and her Grandmother live in. The house it made from wood but is painted over in a clean white. The roof is a dark almost black grey. The home is surrounded by beautiful plants and greenery. She pulls up into the drive way then gets out of her car. She makes sure to lock it then goes up the small stairs that lead to the front porch and then to the door. She rummages through her purse for the keys then unlocks the door. She steps into the threshold then goes up the flight of stairs to her room. Luckily for her, her grandma brought a home where both bedrooms have a bathroom connected to it. It saves her a lot of time in the morning when it comes to school since she doesn't have to walk so far. She quickly runs into her bathroom and strips herself from her clothes and turns the shower on. The warm water immediately warms her entire body making her sigh in content. She shampoos and conditions her hair that has a hint of waterlily oil. She then uses her waterlily body wash. Waterlilies are her favourite plant; they are beautiful and are also grown within the water but not only does the appearance hold her attention but the fragrance also. The floral citrus smell overwhelms her every time she smells it and that is why she chose the plant to be her fragrance as well as her favourite.

Once she is done cleaning herself she stands under the warm water for a few more minutes then gets out. She warps her turquoise towel around her and dries herself off softly. She then slips on her white robe and uses her towel to dry her brown wave like curls. The door bell ringing makes her jump in surprise and she quickly makes her way downstairs. She opens the door to see no one there. In confusion she frowns and begins to look around until her eyes land on a box sitting on the ground. The box fairly big and is a midnight blue colour with a white ribbon. On top of the box is an envelope that has the words _Clover Briers _written in old fancy script. She picks up the box and walks back upstairs to her room. She plops onto her bed with the box; she takes the envelope and tears it to reveal a card. The card is an invitation. She quickly scans it and gasps. This card is an invitation to join the Mikaelson's ball. She flips the card over to see a small message scribbled on.

_Cannot wait to see you tonight darling ~Kol_

Clover gasps again and her heart begins to beat quicker in her chest. He wants her to go to a ball? So that he can see her? What the hell!

She looks down at the box and quickly undoes the ribbon. She pulls of the lid of the box and gasps at what she sees. It is a beautiful moss green ball gown. She pulls it out to see the grown is of black stitching. The bodice is a dark green than the rest of the gown and has onyx jewels sewn to it. It is absolutely breathtaking. She puts the dress back into the box and closes the lid quickly. _No, I will not be brought off with such gifts._ She throws the box to the ground and scrambles up onto her feet. She walks to her closet and opens it to pulls out a black skirt with pink, purple and green floral flower prints. She puts on a purple singlet and throws a black knit three quarter cut sleeve top over it. She then puts footed tights that are a few shades darker than her ivory skin tone under her skirt than puts black flats on. She walks over to her bed and picks up her phone to see one new message.

_Hey! Where at the Grill get over here now! – Care_

_Just a few more minutes and I'll be leaving home! :) – Clove_

_Hurry up than! ;) – Care_

Clover quickly makes her way to body length mirror. She sighs at the mess her hair is; she combs her hand through the messy waves and sighs. She decides to just leave it out and not care. She lives in Mystic Falls for god's sake! Who cares what she looks like? She gathers her black handbag and throws her purse, keys and phone inside it. She walks around and makes sure all the windows and back doors are locked before she goes out the front door. She locks it behind her and then gets into her car and drives to the Grill.

She walks into the Grill to see both Elena and Caroline bricking about something. She walks towards them and sees Rebekah Mikaelson taking to Matt. As in human Matt! She walks faster to the girls and slide into the booth that they are occupying.

"What is she doing talking to Matt!?" She asks as she watches the vampire and human exchange greetings.

"She's inviting him to the ball!" Caroline hisses as she continues to use her supernatural hearing.

"Oh my god! That ball! I got and invite as well." Clover mutters which draws Elena's attention to her.

"Are you going?" Elena asks and Clover shakes her head. "Why not Clove?" She asks again.

"I guess I really don't want to go to a ball to greet the Original family." Clover shrugs making Caroline snap her attention back to them.

"Exactly!" Caroline agrees earning a smile from Clover.

"Please come tonight! What else do you two have to do? Besides we shouldn't let who they are threaten us." Elena begs making the other two girls sigh.

"What time is this stupid ball?" Caroline gives in and Elena beams a pearly white smile then turns to face Clover.

"Fine." She sighs.

Elena pulls both girls into a tight embrace. Clover smiles softly. It has been such a long time since she had a moment like this with Elena. She always seems to be with the Salvatore's with all their drama. As much as Clover loves them all sometimes this supernatural shit gets why to out of hand. Like seriously? Tonight she is going to a ball. A ball. One that is being held by a family who are a thousand years old.

The girls finish off their meals and say their farewells and make their way to their own vehicles. Instead of going straight home she heads to Mystic Falls' hospital to see her grandma. She goes in through the sliding double doors and takes elevator up to the second floor. She walks down the first hallway and goes through the second door to her left.

"Clover?" A soft elder voice says from the hospital bed.

"Hey Ma-ma. How are you?" Clover asks as she sits down on the plastic chair next to the bed.

Her Ma-ma smiles warmly at her and takes Clover's hand into her own. Clover rubs circles with her thumb on the back of her grandma's wrinkled hand. Clover's skin is so soft compared to her grandma and it makes her sad to know that she probably won't have that long left. Ma-ma has been suffering from various heart problems throughout the past year and recently it has been getting a lot worst. She knew it would only be a matter of time but the thought of the only person she has left leaving her cripples her to her very core. Sure she has her friends and they were also like family but her Ma-ma was her blood family.

"Not too good child and you know that." Ma-ma frowns while staring at her grandchild.

"Will you be coming home anytime soon?" Clover asks softly afraid of what the answer may or may not be.

"I still have some test to go through. I won't be out for at least another two to three days." He grandma answers and Clover lets out a breath of relief.

Two to three days are fine for her. It is only a few days and she will mostly be occupied with school, studies and the supernatural _Mystery Gang_. She sighs and sits her head on bed in-between her Ma-ma's shoulder and head.

"So how is that gang of people you hang around with?" Ma-ma asks making another sigh leave Clover's mouth.

Her Ma-ma knows about the supernatural and that most of her friends are indeed supernatural. Her grandma is different though because she accepts the supernatural without judgement. She has allowed all her vampire friend invitations into her home but only with Clover's consent.

"They are good. But you know how I was speaking of the Originals? Well they are all throwing a ball tonight." Clover says which makes her Ma-ma pick an interest in the topic.

"The Originals? Are they all awake?" She asks.

Clover nods and looks out the small glass window in the room. Clover has never hidden anything from her grandma and her grandma never hides anything from Clover… well what she knows of she doesn't.

"I was invited by one of them to go. He even got me a dress…" Clover trails off and looks up to see her Ma-ma's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"So he is your date than?" Ma-ma asks.

"I guess…" She trails off again.

"Do you like him?" Ma-ma asks again.

"Ma-ma. He played me for a fool." Clover sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I bet he likes you Clo."

Clover sighs again and looks at the time on her phone. If she wants to make it to this stupid ball than she needs to leave now so she can get ready. Her Ma-ma seems to notice what Clover is thinking and pushes the brunette's off of the bed.

"Go on honey. Have fun tonight."

"I'll try." Clover sighs helplessly.

She gets out of the chair and grabs hold of her handbag and makes her way to the exit of the hospital room.

"Oh and Clo! Be easy on the boy, at least try to get to know him and let him in." Her Ma-ma calls out to her as she gets out the room.

Clover takes an uneasy breath out as she exits the room. If only her Ma-ma knew that this man is in fact a cocky sleazebag who probably just wants to get in her pants then leave. But she can't help but also feel sexually attracted to him. His is a thousand year old vampire who probably knows what he is doing in bed. _Cut it out Clover!_

She gets out of the hospital and then goes to her car. She turns her iPod on and turns up the volume. She taps her fingers on the steering wheel as she drives back home getting lost with the sweet sound of her music. She pulls up into her drive and sighs as she leans back into the chair.

Tonight is going to defiantly be an eventful night.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ok so next chapter will be at the ball! Get ready to see some Kol and Clover scenes because there will defiantly be a heap of them. I may write from another characters perspective but I don't know._**

**_Sorry if there are many grammar mistakes I don't have a beta so I'm doing this all by myself. (:_**

**_Please leave reviews and continue to follow/favourite the story!_**

**_Author Rant:_**

**_I am SO mad that Elena wants to kill Kol! Argghhh! If he dies I will be extremely upset with TVD since Kol is my favourite Original (at least one of them). Elena is really annoying me! Like I love Nina Dobrev (girl crush) but I really dislike the actual character Elena. She is just getting on my nerves. Anyone else agree?_**

**_OH! And that Stebekah scene! (fan girl feels!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(do not read top A/N unless you have seen s4ep12)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_This Chapter is dedicated to my beloved Kol Mikaelson, may he rest in peace x_**

**_Rage Rant:_**

**_I cannot believe they killed off Kol! After everything he was trying to warn them and Elena and Jeremy just killed him! I am so mad at all the characters at the minute besides Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan (sorta). I honestly cannot wait until Klaus rips them all to shreds! They could have gotten the mark any other way and they could have just daggered Kol to break Damon's compulsion! I honestly blame everything on Elena's sire bond because I think it is making her reckless, irrational and impulsive! All she thinks about is herself and as much as Stefan and Damon stress that she is nothing like Katherine she absolutely is a lot like Katherine! But at least Katherine had the guts to admit to stringing both boys along._**

**_My heart absolutely broke for Klaus so I hope he gets his revenge and that he gets make up sex from Caroline. The only thing I'm looking forward to right now is the Klaroline that is meant to happen next episode so Julie better have made it good!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_Last time I checked man_

_We had it all_

_It was just me and you_

_So what happened to you_

_- Gone ~ Lianne La Havas -_

**Kol's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

The Mikaelson mansion is decorated elegantly in the most expensive furniture and decorations for tonight's ball. His mother, Esther had planned tonight's festivities as a celebration to declare their family's arrival into the town. His mother wants them all to settle into this stupid town but Kol really couldn't care less about Mystic Falls. Yes he and his family were originally born here when they were human but since then he has been all around the world and now this place is just means to an end for him. The only reason why he is still here is because a certain emerald eyed girl seems to be inhabiting in this town. If he could he'd have her in a jet right now sending them both to another country far away from his annoying siblings and unusual mother. He'd show her everything there is to this world but something is different about her in this century. She isn't as easily fooled into his charming ways like she use to. She is more reluctant and strong-spirited, more like the girl he first met when he was human. He can't help but feel like this time may be different, that she may not die on him again and he truly hopes that she won't. But having to deal with a life time of disappointment Kol knows better than to over think it.

He fixes his plain black tie to his tuxedo and walks down the flight of stairs to the first floor. Guests have already arrived and Kol can't help but feel giddy but excited to see _his_ beautiful girl walk through the front doors in the dress she had worn in one of her previous life times. He grabs a flute of wine from one of the caterers and makes his way to the Mayor who seems to be talking with the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol greets when he approaches the Mayor.

He kisses the Mayor's hand and gives her one of his dazzling smiles. She smiles politely back. From the corner of his eyes he sees Damon's facial expression change from confusion to recognition.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" He asks with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow.

_Yes_. "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." He says instead in a harsh tone.

Kol had in fact met Damon and his brother when they were both human. It was 1864 and that was the second last time he had seen Clover. In 1864 Clover was living in Mystic Falls not too far away from the Salvatore's. They were very close. It probably explains why Clover is in their "group". But the Salvatore brothers' probably have no idea on what she is; no one does other than he and his family or a few witches who are strong enough to feel her magical aurora. They probably think she is another doppelganger but from what he can tell they mustn't have mentioned anything to her.

Damon excuses himself and Kol watches as the lovesick fool makes his way to his precious doppelganger. Just as he goes to turn away his eyes catch the beautiful moss green ball gown. His eyes travel up the remarkable dress to the owners face. Her beautiful dark chocolate hair is in a bunch of styled curly waves. Her makeup is light with black eyeliner that comes out like a little wing from the end of her eyelid. She has mascara on lightly that makes her emerald eyes more noticeable. He feels the corner of his lips twitch up in a smile. Her eyes find him but they quickly dart away which makes an amused chuckle escape his lips. He finishes his drink and places it on a small table and walks over to greet her.

"Ms Briers. I'm glad you came and might I add that that dress makes you look utterly delicious." He says seductively and plants a kiss on her hand making warm tingles spread throughout her body.

"I bet that's why you picked it… Since when did you start addressing me as _Ms Briers_?"

Kol just smirks and offers his arm for her to take. She looks at it hesitantly but gives in and loops her arm through his. Kol genuinely smiles in triumphant and lead hers over to a waiter. He grabs a flute of wine for her and she takes it without hesitation.

"So why did you buy me the dress? And why did you invite me?" She asks and he just chuckles.

"Why are you asking all these questions darling? Can we not enjoy ourselves for one night?"

"I guess…" She sighs and he smiles again in triumphant which earn him a small grin from Clover.

"But no funny business got it?" She says back in a stern tone.

He raises his hands up in surrender but waggles his eyebrows at her. A wide closed lip grin spreads across her face and she erupts into small giggles.

He can't help but feel like their relationship is beginning to become what it was again. He can still remember back when he was human when they use to play at the small lake. He can still remember her happy squeals and loud giggles as he splashed her with cold water or the small amount of pain he'd feel when she'd hit him on his arm for teasing her or for being _too_ playful. In all of his thousand years of living he can finally see _her_ again. The girl who was just human and didn't feel the strong attraction to always be with him like her reincarnated selves had. This time she is a lot different and he knows that he needs to find out so that he can keep her this way.

It's not like he didn't love her any less in her other lives. It was just that the curse made him feel like she had no other choice but to return his affections. There was no fight in her. None at all. And now in this life she is fighting. She's fighting every feeling that she has for him and that gives him hope. Hope that she'll want him for him, the person who he is now.

He spots his family making their way to the grand stair case. Probably for Elijah's speech, which means he has to stand with them. He sighs in aggravation and looks down at the beautiful girl standing beside him. He didn't want to leave her alone where any man could steal her away from him but he'd never live it down if he chose a girl over his family.

"Darling, I have to join my family for a minute. But I'll be back and we _will_ dance." He says with his usual cocky grin.

"…unless you want to engage in other activities that involves you in my arms…" He says seductively with his eyebrows raised suggestively.

She chuckles softly at the slight glint of desperation in his eyes and shakes her head at his childish behaviour. Kol smirks since she gave no verbal answer to his question and saunters off to the stair case and leans on the railing. While Elijah gives his speech he watches her while she tries to keep her eyes from lingering his way which makes his smirk grow wider.

* * *

**Clover's Perspective**

_2012, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

She watches as he walks away and cannot help but feel slightly disappointed that he had to leave. Yeah she gets that he needs to be with his family while they give their little speech but she has to admit that she wants to spend time with him. Her Ma-ma's words continued to ring in her head.

_Be easy on the boy, at least try to get to know him and let him in._

She knew that there is some type of sense to what her grandma had said, because if she were to be honest he has never done anything wrong to her. He hasn't even done anything wrong to any of her friends, family or the entire town. Yeah his family sort of have a bad name but that doesn't mean he is all _that_ bad. And since when has she been the one to judge people on their appearance? All that counts is their personality right?

She can feel his burning gaze boring into her and she tries very hard to keep her eyes away from his smug grin. She feels a strong hand grab onto her shoulder and she immediately whirls around ready for an attack but sighs in relief when she sees Stefan.

"Stefan! You scared me." She hisses under her breath earning a small smirk from Stefan. She gets an unpleasant shiver as she sees the still semi cold look in his eyes. She hated to see this man who is a brother to her look so distant… But she can still see _her_ Stefan in there.

"Sorry Clove. Just wanted to know how that date of yours is? Has he tried to hurt you yet?" Stefan asks in his "over protective brother" tone.

"No Stef, he hasn't. Yeah he makes a few smug remarks but that's Kol. Nothing that I can't handle" She says reassuringly.

"If he tries something or if you have any problems… You'll let me know right?" He ask sternly.

She just rolls her eyes at him and nods. He continues to look at her just as Elijah, the second eldest Mikaelson announces that everyone take part in the ball room for a traditional dance of theirs. Stefan looks around to see Elena being escorted away to the dance floor by Damon so her offers his hand to Clover. Before she can even accepts a big strong hand moves Stefan's away from her. She looks up to see Kol narrowing his eyes at Stefan and Stefan returning the cold gaze.

"She is _my_ date. So _I _dance with her." Kol says in a serious tone that she has never heard before.

She looks around and can see a few people gazing at them as they slowly walk to the ball room. She looks back at Stefan and can see his anger radiating off of him. She shakes her head at him and smiles softly while sliding her hand into Kol's and pulling him along with her to the ball room. She can feel his satisfaction burning from himself and into her. She rolls her eyes at his smugness and turns around to face him as they take their place on the dance floor. He bows at her with a huge grin on his face which makes her giggle. He slides one of his arms around her waist and takes her hand that isn't on her shoulder in his. The music begins to play and she immediately recognizes the song. _Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran._

She closes her eyes and smiles softly as she and Kol sway to the music. He watches her more intently while her eyes are closed and he can't help but be memorized by her natural beauty. Her eyes flutter back open and her emerald eyes look deeply into her chocolate ones.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Kol says with the most sincerity she has ever heard leave his mouth.

"Does calling me _utterly delicious _count?" She teases.

Kol laughs softly and shakes his head.

"No, that doesn't count."

Clover gazes at him and realizes that this whole night he has kept himself intact and has shown some sort of gentlemen behaviour which has confused her. But what confuses her more is that she misses his rude, mischievous behaviour. She finds it…_ amusing_… and… _attractive? _She shakes her head trying to clear herself of her thoughts and looks back at Kol's eyes. His eyes are soft and tender; she cannot help but get lost in them and smiles softly at him. He spins her around and she land in the arms of her new partner.

She feels relief spread through her as the warmth of being so close to Kol disappears. She could feel herself giving into him but she doesn't want to go down without some sort of fight. He is with the bad guys and her with the good. She knows she should try to let him in like her Ma-ma said but… she cannot help but worry that he may hurt her if she lets him in too much. She looks up at her new partner and smiles gratefully but when he eyes land on his face her heart sinks in her chest and she can feel her heart hammering in her chest.

_Klaus_.

"Evening sweet pea." He smirks.

Frustration bubbles within her. What's with this habit of calling people by pet names instead of their real? You'd think that with their etiquette that they'd call you by _your_ name.

"I guess you can say that it is an English thing." Klaus says with devil like smirk.

Clover gapes and her eyes widen. _Shit! _She must have said what she was thinking out loud. She can feel her cheeks burning with a bright pink blush.

"Sorry…" She murmurs.

Klaus chuckles softly, Clover shots him a stare which earns her puppy dog eyes. Clover chews down hard on her lips and tries to suppress a laugh but it slips out and she can't help but fall forward softly as her knees buckle slightly as her giggles overcome her. She looks up at Klaus to see his eyebrow raised but he had amusement in his eyes.

"I—I'm sorry…but… your face… was so… funny!" She stammers between laughs.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended. You might want to keep that fire contained." He says with a dimpled-smile.

She rolls her eyes at him and straightens herself. She composes herself and gazes around the room to spot Kol eyeing the both of them. His face shows anger and annoyance. She quickly looks away and looks back down at her feet as Klaus moves them across the dance floor.

"My brother fancies you."

Her eyes dart back up to Klaus to see his face serious and if looks could kill she'd probably be on the ground about to lose her life.

"I'm sure he just wants sex. We all know what he is like. You should especially." Clover says trying to diminish the conversation and the flutter of her heart at the words _"fancies" _and _"you"_.

"None of you know my family or myself. Remember that before you make assumptions _phoenix_." He spits out making.

Clover narrows her eyes and steps away from Klaus with a brave face on.

"What do you mean by _phoenix_?!" She hisses under her breath so that only people who possess supernatural hearing can hear.

Klaus goes to speak but a well-built body steps in front of them cutting their eyesight of one another.

"Brother, I think you may have had one too many to drink. I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut or a scene will be made. I hardly doubt mother's forgiveness can overlook you humiliating her." Kol snarls at Klaus who snarls back.

"I think you forget your place here Kol. This is my home! And you will treat me with respect otherwise I'll dagger you and put you back in your coffin!" Klaus hisses back while Kol chuckles at his threat.

"Really Nik? _Another_ dagger threat? I guess with all your decades of living your blackmail has gotten no better." Kol teases back angrily. "Oh and it is great to know that it is _my_ coffin. I might as well decorate it to my tasting."

"Do not encourage me Kol!" Klaus says louder making a few heads turn in their direction.

Both brothers take a step forward glaring at each other to make the other back down. But neither do so. Clover feels panic begin to settle in as everyone in the ballroom turns and faces them. Before either men can take a swing at the other Clover grabs hold of Kol's hard bicep and gives him a small tug back.

"Everyone is looking at the two of you!" She hisses so only they can hear.

Both brothers share one last glare at another then hesitantly take a step back. Kol is first to break the silence between them.

"I guess this will be dealt with later than brother." Kol says smugly with a smirk but both Clover and Klaus can tell that Kol is defiantly not happy.

He takes her hand and leads away from the psycho hybrid Klaus and she cannot help but feel relieved. But surprisingly it wasn't because Kol pulled her away from Klaus, no, it's because neither had gotten hurt and that confuses her. Why should she care for their safety? Kol is an exception because he has been nothing but kind… well kind in his own way to her. But Klaus? Why was she relieved for him? He has done nothing but kill people, like Jenna who she saw as family, who she loved. Not to mention he intentionally wanted to kill Elena, which he did, before he knew her blood was what his hybrids needed to complete their transition. But still she felt fucking grateful that he wasn't hurt!

She looks up at Kol to see that he is looking at her with admiration but he hides it back behind his walls when he sees her noticing.

It's his fault.

He is the reason why she is so intent on the safety of his god sake family! And all they have done is hurt the ones she loves. Ever since Kol introduced himself her feelings have changed and morphed into ones she hasn't ever felt or witnessed. He is changing her and Clover cannot deal with change in the life she lives in. Like seriously she is friends with a bunch of vampires! And now she is getting cosy with an Original who will probably fuck her then drain her dry.

She takes a few steps back slowly giving him one of her most deadly looks. His eyes widen in shock and confusion but more importantly hurt... He steps towards her but her emerald eyes darken.

"Stop. Don't come closer." She demands and can already feel her body tremble and grow warmer and warmer as she gets angrier; but not at him, but at herself.

"Clove—" He begins to say before she interrupts.

"No Kol. I can't do this. We both know you're only into me for the sex." She concludes then walks away leaving Kol to feel annoyed but what he didn't except to feel was guilt, foolishness and loneliness.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Chapter done! Sorry it may not be the best but I needed to update and have my rant heard because honestly it has been like a week and I'm still pissed and sad._**

**_Sooo... this whole Kol dying has put a bit of a kink in my master plan for this story... BUT this is an AU story since my OC is in it but this story will still have main components from the show in it._**

**_Next Chapter will pick off from here so I hope to update in a week's time unless I update _**_Sweet Nothing **which I most likely will. You should check **Sweet Nothing** out if you love Klaroline!**_

**_Leave reviews please! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story and on Elena killing Kol! :(_**


End file.
